A number of collaborations have been established to create mouse knockouts for a variety of genes, with collaborators listed above. In the Animal Core, we have established protocols that have generated germline mice for several knock-outs. We have several other targeted genes which are currently being injected into blastocysts, and several constructs that are being made for targeting specific loci in ES cells.